paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorrow
Name: Sorrow P'hysical Age': 28 True Age: 363 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Earth 'Power' Sorrow uses her control over plants to control vines. She will lash out with whip like vines or thrust/stab them. When she is in the wild she wears mosses and leaves as clothing. She forms them to her body. She carries seeds as an escape option. She can toss them and force them to grow in a sudden burst of life. They can very to roots,vines, or bushes. They are quite easy to get tangled in, especially if they grow around you in the burst. Her touch also grows vegetation. When she touches something abiotic (not alive) its surface becomes barky for a few seconds. When she touches skin, grass and moss grow on the flesh for a few seconds, than withers and falls off. If she can subdue a target or incapacitae them she will make a cut on her victims arm or leg with thorns, than insert a vine or root into their bloodstream. It can kill them if she wishes, but requires a minute inside them. If they are awake it is disturbingly painful, she will use this power as a torture device for information, or entertainment. When Sorrow exerts force into the ground, such as landing from a fall or jump, stomp her foot, or being thrown to the ground, roots shoot up from the ground in the way she chooses with the same amount of force she exrted into the ground. She can turn this ability on and off. 'Weapon' Sorrow weilds two swords. In her right hand is a large blade made of bone. It has a crescent end with razor spines. Its hilt is rather exotic, being curvy and wrapped in leather. This beastly weapon is around 3 and a half feet long. In her left hand she weild a shorter metal blade of two feet. It is simple with a straight blade with an angled end. It has symbols on it closer to the hilt. 'Summon' Always by Sorrows side, almost like a guardian, follows a 400 pound brown cow. She goes by the name Baelimil. Baelimil accompanies Sorrow as her shoulder to cry on. She would protect her from anything, even if it garauntees her death. Baelimil does not encourage Sorrows torture sessions, infact she tries to talk her out of them. She often overeacts in any situation, shes just a drama queen like that. 'History' As a lady growing up, she spent most of her time in the wilderness, or helping around the farm she lived on. She stayed mostly in the forest but she ventured to new areas for some experience. She would tend animals, and care for the local vegetation. After a day of helping out on the family farm, she returned to her beloved forest. To her horror she found the carcasses of many of the animals she cared for. Driven slightly mad she wore the skins of the slain animals, carved their bones into knives, and went to kill the culprits. After murdering as many as she could in their sleep at the camp, enough commotion was made to awaken the rest of the hunters and attack her. She was overwhelmed easily and soon fell dead. Soaked in blood, arrows portruding from her body, her thoughts during her last moments were simple. All the suffering of these poor creatures was because of these cruel evil men. She wanted them all to die. Slowly and painfully. 'Appearance' She stands 5'7" and weighs 135 pounds. Her hair reaches just past her collar bone and is... Her body is very voluptuous and often shows it off. Her eyes are colored maroon and has a pendant with silver chain and a stone that is a jade,topaz, and opal melded together. Even though this is quite expensive she would never ever sell it. Sorrows face is completely covered by a mask. It often has a dark design on it, normally white and black. On occasion she will add colors, typically a dull yellow, blood red, or emerald green. She wears clothes revealing and complimenting her legs, back, stomach, or cleavage. Her costumes are rather gaudy and risque. People will stare and gawk at her outfits. 'Behaviour' Sorrow treats humans as objects. She will often kill them without any apperent reason, or if they serve a purpoise she'll use them than discard them. She prefers small communities but isnt afraid to enter larger towns and cities. Those who desecrate nature will be punished with her wrath. With Sins she has a different attitude. She will become quiet, but not shy, and can fly into a stubborn rage if insulted. She can be extremely flirtatious at times, to the point of being desperate. Her tolerance of fellow sins strengthens if they also revere or respect nature, commonly earth or water users. She will not give a second thought to back handing any Sin who insults or desecrates nature, she is extra weary of Sin fire users. She loathes all Virtues. She will not hesitate to attack any Virtue on sight. She will risk herself to make sure they die suffering. The Virtues that use fire are especially targeted due to their tendencies of burning. 'Other' She smells good. Very good. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Earth